


Will It Make You Happy?

by Lichtstrahl



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cats, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I'm happy if you're happy, Jealousy, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, There's kitten, They're both soft for each other, howoo, it's not supposed to turn this way but I'm happy with this, jealous jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: "Will it make you happy?" He said after a long pause.Soonyoung looked surprised at the question but he nodded.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 144





	Will It Make You Happy?

_ Meow _

The first time Jihoon heard it, he dismissed it.

_ Meoow _

The second time, Jihoon let out a groan as he tossed, trying to get back to slumber.

_ Meooow _

The third time, he decided to put a stop at whatever shit it was.

"Soonyoung." He mumbled, pressing more against the warm body. Even in his sleep, the slightly older one put his arms around Jihoon to cuddle him.

_ Meeow _

"Soonyoung, wake up." Jihoon tried again, his voice raspy from sleep and muffled against Soonyoung's chest.

"Soonyoung." He called again, his tone get whinier as he got more and more awake.

When his boyfriend did response, all he received was a hum.

"Cat." He said shortly, closing his eyes in hopes of more sleep.

"What cat?" He heard Soonyoung groan while he stretched his body.

"I don't know, it won't shut up."

_ Meoow _

When Soonyoung sat up abruptly, taking all of the warmth with him, Jihoon let out a loud, displeased whine.

"Jiji!" 

Jihoon frowned, wrapping the blanket around himself. "What?"

"It's Jiji!" Soonyoung exclaimed, now fully awake.

Jihoon sighed, the grumpiness slowly settling in. "Who the fuck is Jiji, Soonyoung?" 

"You know, the kitten I told you about. The one I played with and fed, 2 blocks from here."

"How the fuck did it get here then?"

"Probably followed my smell?" Soonyoung said, unsure too, while he looked around their apartment.

_ Meow _

It sounded close.

"Also since when did it has a name?"

Soonyoung looked sheepishly at his unmoving boyfriend. "I gave it yesterday."

"God knows if it's a demon and you gave a demon a name so it's following you."

"You and your imagination, Hoonie. Jiji is too cute to be a demon."

"Whatever. Do something about that and come back here once you're done."

"Yes sir."

Time passed and Jihoon found no sign of his boyfriend coming back.

_ Did the demon got him?  _

With a lazy groan, Jihoon hoisted himself up along with the blanket and decided to look for his boyfriend.

"Soonyoung?"

"Youngie?"

His frown deepened each time he received no answer but then the closer he walked to their small balcony, he could hear Soonyoung's giggle.

"Already forgetting about your boyfriend, I see." He said once he finally found him.

"Ah! Hoonie! It's really Jiji!" Soonyoung said happily as he lifted the cat and showed it to Jihoon.

"Yeah? Good for you." Jihoon rolled his eyes and walked back inside, not liking the feeling of sharing his boyfriend with a damned cat.

"Hoonie, are you going back to sleep?"

Jihoon answered with a grumble and walked back to the bedroom, grumpier than ever and ignoring Soonyoung's confused : "Baby, is something wrong?" 

When Jihoon woke up later in the afternoon, Soonyoung wasn't beside him.

"Are we for real now?" He scoffed to himself, making a mental note not to take a single step out of the bedroom. If he's going to starve to death because Soonyoung don't give a damn about him anymore then so be it.

Lee Jihoon is petty like that.

He took his laptop from the desk, turned it on and put on his headphones. Fuck Soonyoung and that damned demon Jiji.

As expected, work is the best distraction for Jihoon and he was enjoying arranging the beats when suddenly his stomach grumbled.

Jihoon checked the time and it's 1:30 pm.

He was about to call for his boyfriend when he remembered the creature that had made its way to their apartment. Frown immediately made its way back to Jihoon's face and he clamped his mouth shut, opting to go back to work.

Soonyoung can just go and date that damned cat.

  
  
  


Soonyoung on the other hand, had a blast playing with the kitten at their balcony; petting it and even finding something in their kitchen to feed it with.

He had completely lost track of time. So it was safe to say that he was shocked when he saw the clock showing 1:45 PM. It's long past their lunch time.

Soonyoung then glanced at the shut door of their bedroom, wondering if his boyfriend is still sleeping because he hasn't came out the room ever since.

He decided to check up on him.

Muttering sweet whisper of 'I'll be back' to Jiji, Soonyoung stood up and closed the door separating their balcony and their living space. He made sure to wash his hands first before going inside their room.

He was not surprised to see Jihoon on his laptop working, because no matter how many times Soonyoung told him to take it easy on the weekends, that workaholic refused to listen.

Jihoon did look up though, when he saw the door open but one glance, or was it a glare, at Soonyoung and he's back to staring at the screen in front of him; Soonyoung could almost hear the unspoken 'Hmph!' and he looked at his boyfriend, dumbfounded.

_ Why is Jihoon mad, again? _

  
  
  


"Baby." Soonyoung called and Jihoon totally heard it, because the moment the door opened he had pressed a pause on his work in progress, he didn't look at him though. Instead pretending to be busy with just anything.

"Let's get something to eat." Soonyoung said while climbing onto the bed.

_ Oh now he remembers he has to eat. _

Jihoon rolled his eyes at that and ignored Soonyoung. 

"Will ramyun do? I'll heat up some rice for you too."

_ Yeah, whatever. _

"Would you like to have it on bed or?"

Jihoon pressed play and tried to listen to the newly added beats.

He raised a brow at Soonyoung when the older paused it and took Jihoon's earphones off.

"Are you mad at me, Hoonie?"

Jihoon shook his head. "I'm not." He said.

"You're lying, baby." Soonyoung said, caressing his cheeks and Jihoon tried not to give in.

"I am not mad at you." He said calmly, too calm.

"Tell me what did I do?"

"Nothing, Soonyoung. Now go away and play with that cat." When Jihoon realized what he had said, it was too late.

"So it's about Jiji." Soonyoung mumbled, more of a statement rather than a question.

Jihoon peeled Soonyoung's hands off him. "It's about nothing. Go away and let me do my work, Soonyoung."

"You need to eat first, come on." His boyfriend insisted, fingers curling around his wrist.

"I'm not hungry. You go eat."

The older shook his head. "I'm not eating if you're not. Either we eat together, or we starve together."

As annoyed as Jihoon felt at the moment, he couldn't let Soonyoung starve so he sighed and pulled his wrist to himself; saved his work and wordlessly went out of the room, leaving Soonyoung behind.

They settled on ramyun and rice and had their lunch in silence - in Jihoon's case - when Soonyoung tried to spark up conversation all the while paying attention to the kitten in their veranda.

Jihoon rolled his eyes every time he heard Soonyoung sweet-talking the kitten.  _ Like it understood whatever you're saying,  _ he thought.

When Soonyoung fell silent after a long look at the kitten, Jihoon looked up and gave him a questioning stare.

"Hoonie." He started carefully and for some reason Jihoon knew what's coming.

"I know you don't like Jiji that much but.."

_ Here it comes. _

"Can I- Can we keep it?"

_ No _ . Is what Jihoon would love to say.

But one look at Soonyoung's face and he reconsidered the whole thing.

"Will it make you happy?" He said after a long pause.

Soonyoung looked surprised at the question but he nodded.

Jihoon sighed and said something he never thought he would. "Okay."

He watched as Soonyoung's eyes went wide before it disappeared into crescents. "Really?"

Jihoon nodded in response as he got up to put the dishes away.

If it makes Soonyoung happy then he'll do it. He'll accept whatever demon into their little space as much as he hates it.

Why?

Because Soonyoung had done a lot of things for him, had granted many of his selfish wishes only thinking of what would make Jihoon happy so he figured why couldn't he do the same for Soonyoung?

"-ppy?"

Jihoon blinked, "What?" He asked to Soonyoung who's now behind him.

"I said but will it make you happy, Hoonie?"

See? Even now he prioritizes Jihoon's happiness over his own.

"I'm happy if you are."

"The same applies to me, Hoonie, if it doesn't make you happy too then I don't need it."

Jihoon couldn't help but swoon at the selflessness of his boyfriend. Slowly, he turned around and hooked his arms around Soonyoung's neck.

"I love you."

Soonyoung seemed to be taken aback at the sudden confession but he wrapped his arms around Jihoon's waist and said it back.

"Keep the damned- I mean Jiji if it makes you happy, Soonyoung. I can try and get used to it."

"Really?"

"Just.. don't forget about me." Jihoon muttered, his voice low and Soonyoung would totally missed it if it's not for Jihoon's lips right beside his ear.

Unsurprisingly, Soonyoung laughed. "So this is what it's all about? You think I'll neglect you if I have Jiji?"

He pulled away and cupped Jihoon's cheeks so he's facing him directly. "How can you be so smart yet so silly?" He said, fondness lacing his tone as he kissed Jihoon's nose. "I will never ever put anything before you, Jihoon, I mean excluding my parents."

Jihoon finally smiled at that. "Indeed, the filial son."

Soonyoung grinned, "I'll see if the cat cafe near my studio want to take Jiji in."

Jihoon stared at him in confusion. "What happened to keeping it?"

"I'd rather not have my love being sad because he thought I care more about the cat."

"Soonyoung, I'm really fine-"

"That's my final decision, baby."

Jihoon shook his head in retaliation. "Soonyoung. Youngie, for once, do whatever you want. You don't have to always think about me, you know."

Soonyoung stared at him and slowly kissed him. "What do you mean by that? I always do whatever I want, baby. And how can you ask me not to think about you? That's literally impossible given you're all I can think of."

The younger felt himself melting into a pool of goo as he listened to Soonyoung's pretty words. "You can keep the cat if you want to, I'm fine with it, really."

"I'll just keep it a few days until the cafe took it in." Soonyoung finalized and Jihoon looked at him, unsure and somewhat guilty. His boyfriend seemed to notice that and grinned, squishing his cheeks together. "Who needs another when I already have my kitten with me?" 

"I am not a kitten." Jihoon said through his squished cheeks.

"You are." He said and kissed him again. "Can I let Jiji in now?"

Jihoon nodded. "But not to the bedroom."

"Thank you, Hoonie."

The younger sat on their small sofa as he watched Soonyoung letting the cat in; the little creature walking in like it owns the place. He couldn't help but gave the tiny kitten a glare but when he saw Soonyoung's bright smile, he heaved a sigh. Maybe the cat wouldn't be so bad if it can make Soonyoung smile like that.

When Soonyoung approached him with said cat in his arms, Jihoon has looked at him warily. The man then sat on the floor in front of him.

"Jiji is a boy." Soonyoung provided and Jihoon looked at him weirdly.

"Okay.. and?"

"Usually male cat doesn't like men but why does it likes me?" Soonyoung asked, petting the cat.

"I don't know Soonyoung."

"But you like me."

"Yeah? Because I'm gay and not a cat, if that helps." He deadpanned and Soonyoung laughed.

"Maybe the little one swings this way too?"

Jihoon smiled and ruffled Soonyoung's hair. "Or maybe you're just that likeable." And he melted when Soonyoung gave him that smile; the one where his eyes disappeared into slits, his cheeks bunched up and his teeth showing.

"You think so?"

Jihoon nodded. "Of course."

Jihoon laid down as he watched Soonyoung playing with the energetic cat, cooing and praising the feline; his absurd jealousy long gone.

"Soonyoung, I'm really fine with you keeping the cat, promise." He brought it up again.

"I'm still giving him to the cafe, he'll gain many friends that way." His boyfriend answered without missing a beat and Jihoon gave up, knowing Soonyoung wouldn't change his mind.

"If you say so."

Soonyoung still end up shedding a few tears when he had to leave Jiji on said cafe, though, and Jihoon have to promise him that they'll visit Jiji often to stop his tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Yoohoo, welcome to another work of mine  
I love soft soonhoon okay  
Happy reading! Sorry for grammatical errors !!


End file.
